


Bolin, Wei And Wing: Eros Beyond The Edges Of Imagination

by Carliro



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Canon Gay Character, Canon Gay Relationship, Canon Queer Character, Gay, Gay Male Character, Love, M/M, Queer Themes, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-08
Updated: 2014-12-08
Packaged: 2018-02-28 17:00:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2740133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carliro/pseuds/Carliro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wei and Wing confess their love for Bolin, but Opal stands in the way! What will happen!?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bolin, Wei And Wing: Eros Beyond The Edges Of Imagination

After being rescued by from Kuvira, Suyin, Baatar Sr., Huan, Zhu Li, Wei and Wing were flying with Bolin, Opal and Lin on the sky bison Juicy, the green snoted whose mucose fluids fell on the earth and spawned ten thousand demons.

 

"Oh Bolin, is it not great that you have saved my family and now get to sex with me?" said Opal manipulatively, grinding her vagina on Bolin's leg and leaving egg yolk stains.

 

"Yeah, it surely is" said Bolin, regretedly.

 

He began to have second thoughts on his relationship with Opal. First, he wanted to say sorry and worm his way back to her carnicerous heart of putredity, but now he was realising that she didn't love him, that she only wanted muscle power to fuel her ambitions of hatred, that she was a perpetually mad period girl who was pissed off at the wrong reasons in spite of his inoccence. And now he was there again, manipulated once more, only now by the demon pussied devil girl who claimed to be his girlfriend. He sighed, bemoaning his fate to himself.

 

But his mission was not pointless. At the back of the bison, Wei and Wing looked at the masculine Bolin man, who had saved them from Kuvira's rotten ovaries. They had been mad at him in the past, but an amorous sentiment of lovingly began to creep into their hearts. What if they were wrong? What if Bolin was to be loved after all? All those questions and more, that the twins wanted to discuss, but could only look at each other in afirmation. They metalbended the iron deposits in the brain, so that they could communicate telephatically:

 

"Oh brother, we can't let Bolin be manipulated by Opal no more!" said Wei to his brother in the mind.

 

"I know Wei, but what can we do?" said Wing mentally back.

 

Then the twins reached a mutual undeerstanding, and nodded to each other. They crept to Bolin, then they embraced him, throwing Opal away.

 

"What is the meaning of this!?" said Opal angrily because she was in her period.

 

"Oh Bolin, we love you!" Wei and Wing said, kissing Bolin's cheeks.

 

Everyone gasped. Bolin was very surprised, and his cheeks rosened and reddened like the maturity of a tomato of prolapsy and madness! Lin and Suyin looked each other, Baatar Sr was shocked, Huan took his nasal snots and threw them outside and Zhu Li took notes.

 

"I, I don't know what to say" Bolin confessed, though his feelings urged more.

 

"I know what you will say!" Opal snarled rabidly, her eyes bloodshot and her mouth full of splooge, "You will kick those faggots that are no longer my bothers OFF THE BISON!"

 

"Opal please, don't mistreat your brothers for their feelings!" Suyin pleaded, trying to calm her mad pussy daughter.

 

"Yes Opal, these bastards that are disnowed!" said Baatar Sr. evilly and strictly.

 

"No, no one is going out this ship!" Bolin said.

 

He then hugged Wei and Wing to his manly chest, and kissed both of them in the cheeks.

 

"YOU DARE CHEAT ME WITH BOLIN THIS HAVE NO PARDONEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" cried Opal furiously, so angry and MAD that her uterus exploded in a rotten carnicery of pure dog shit.

 

She then began to asphyxiate Bolin, but Wing and Wei threw metal shards at her heart. It bled black oil, and she fell off the bison. She tried to stall her fall, throwing air about, but her dark heart blood began to cause necrosis on her rotten mammaries, and in her pain she could not focus, before falling against a rock and bashing her skull.

 

"NO YOU MURDERED HER YOU FAGGOTEDS WILL die!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Baatar Sr. said, jumping at Bolina nd the twins!

 

But Suyin did not let, she grabbed him with her metal rods! But he was too strong, he threw her off the bison and she died too!

 

"You monster, you killed my sister and you want to kill my nephews! I will not allow!" and Lin jumped at Baatar, bashing his skull with her bare fists.

 

But Baatar kicked her out, and Lin grabbed his eye sockets. Both were sent flying away by the momentum, and died too. Huan and Zhu Li jumped off the bison in the hysteria, and died as well. Now only Bolin, Wei and Wing remained.

 

"Oh Bolin, everyone died for our love!" said Wei sadly.

 

"Yes, they did, mon amore" Bolin said comfortingly, cuddling Wei close to him, "And if we wish to honour them wisely, he musn't reject the give of the passions that dwell within the heart."

 

"Oh Bolin, you're so wise and sweet" Wing said, kissing his love on the lips, passionately frenching Bolin with much love in his masculine heart.

 

Wei then began to kiss Bolin's neck, and the wonderful men began to take out their torso vestiments as they kissed each other in love and passion. Bolin's torso was the first to be naked, revealing his powerful masculine musculature, all shiny and wet thanks to his wonderous manly sweat of musk. The twins both salivated a lot like devil hounds up carnicerous souls of martian ignorance, and licked Bolin's powerful chest, teasing his nipples, making him moan softly. Bolin then helped Wei take off his shirt, and frenched him, kissing passionately as Wing began unbuttoning his pants. Only on his panties and socks, he turned around, putting himself on all fours and twerking his ass.

 

"Oh Bolin, lavabend my ass!" Wing moaned with passion.

 

Bolin smirked a proper perv smirk and raised his hand, smacking Wing's butt with much ardor in his hand. He spanked the horny boy for quite a while with his manly left hand, while Wei icked his ears with much pleasure and moaned loudly as well, sending torrents of hot humid saliva air up Bolin's eardrums. Then Bolin dragged the moaning Wing to his lap and began to take out his panties, revealing the Mars buttocks, as red as a flamingo's swan song as a roman emperor rips out its tongue for consumption.

 

"Oh Bolin, your agression against my brother's ass is so hot!" moaned Wei like a cow of dementia, "I can feel you spanking me too!"

 

He then took out his pants and pinkie panties, now wearing only his black lavender scented socks, and lo and behold, his ass was as red as the blood pumping inside a mandrill's rotten buttocks. Bolin much liked the twin symmetry, so his boner got much larger, constricting in his pants. Wei unzipped them, revealing the white briefs stained in precum, licking the clothed musk erection with much desire in his pericardium.

 

"Oh Bolin, your penetration branch is so big" moaned Wei, as he kissed the idol of his venerations, the one true god.

 

"Yeah, suck your new Jesus!" moaned Bolin toply, in a dominating manner.

 

Wei moaned, and ripped out Bolin's briefs, licking that wonderous masculinity exaltation organ of penile glory. He kissed the head gently, licking ever so tenderly the rosaceous glans, until Bolin got impatience and shoved his whole whorestick in, choking Wei. Though tears came to his eyes, the wonderous boy much desired, his throat endured the martyr whims of his love's pleasure. Wing, who was connected with his twin, was choking as well, gargling salival fluids like a rabid chimpanzee.

 

"Oh, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you!" Bolin said sadly, removing his penis from Wei's throat, kissing the boos away.

 

"Don't be, my love, your pleasure is my religion" said Wei lovingly and cultishly.

 

"Let's try something different" Wing said, still twerking his ass.

 

He joined his brother, both licking Bolin's dock, their tongues touching and frenching as they enveloped the shaft. Bolin got very horny at the incested, so he grabbed Wei and put him on top of him, his pearly red arse above the wonderous erectation. He then covered his index finger with his nose snot, and rubbed it all over his cock.

 

"Ready to experience the massage of the gods, amore mio?" said Bolin with his wonderous penis tricks voice of suaveness.

 

"Yes, my love! Make me your Achilles, my Patroclus!" moaned Wei loudly.

 

And Bolin did, shoving his masculine mega phallus inside Wei's rosaceous and clean (because he hadn't eaten for a week, and because he earthbended any filth out long ago) depths, fucking him wildly like an exfoliated mustang. Wing moaned a lot as well, he felt himself being punched in the prostate as well. Biting his lower lip until it drew BLOOD, he crawled to near his brother's ass, and lined up against Bolin. Before Wei could protest Wing shove his cock up his ass too, and he and Bolin double fucked Wei like demon marmots of osprey wishes.

 

"Oh yeah, fuck me bro and my love!" moaned Wei passionately, his precum adorning Bolin's adoreful abs of pleasure and animosity.

 

"I can't hold it much longer!" Wing moaned, "Your tightness butt and Bolin's mega dick is driving my to the serrated edges of oblivion!"

 

"Come, my beloveds, let us orgasm in the same jubilation as the supernovas that fill the galaxies with light and kisses of exasperation!" cried Bolain.

 

And so the three beautiful bys cummed, Wei on Bolin's chest and manly adorableation chin and Bolin and Wing in his ass, impregnating him with the best feelings of pure macarena love. The three panted like starved camels, basking in each others' love and kisses.

 

"Oh Wing and Wei, I love you two so much, will you marry me?" said Bolin.

 

"Of course we will, you adorable little stud!" said Wing, frenching Bolin.

 

The three of them them cuddled, as the sun set on the horizon.


End file.
